1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to release mechanisms and more particularly pertains to a new lasso with release mechanism for releasing a lasso from afar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of release mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, release mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art release mechanisms include U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,634; U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,319; U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,793; U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,755; U.S. Pat. No. 1,463,456; and Foreign Patents EP 0 280 114 A2 and WO 85/00030.
In these respects, the lasso with release mechanism according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of releasing a lasso from afar.